


In the North Pole

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyborgs, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, French Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Rough Kissing, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: After Donald and Lyla become a couple, they end up having a date in the North Pole. Here, Lyla Lay decides to claim Donald as her mate.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In the North Pole

A Night in the North Pole

During a cold, dark night in the North Pole, a short drake dressed in blue jumpsuit and a tall duck woman dressed in pink jumpsuit were watching together Aurora boleais. Donald Duck and Lyla Lay smiled as they saw the lights on the sky change their colour. One year ago they became a couple and now they were enjoying holiday together on the North Pole.  
-Nature can be so gorgeous, don’t you think so?-a droid female with long, blonde hair tied into a bun whispered shyly as her hand found her boyfriend’s hand and their fingers interwined. This caused a duck male with white hair to look at her and he gave her a warm smile.  
-Can confirm, these lights make me feel such happiness and joy. Especially since we are watching them together Lyla.  
They then hugged each other. Lyla sighed as she could feel Donald’s body pressed against her own body and it made her feel calm and happy. Ever since Donald asked her to become his mate and she happily agreed, the timecop enjoyed hanging out with an adventurous superhero who helped her adapt to life in 21st century world and who loved her with all his heart, not caring that she was a robot with engine instead of heart and steel instead of muscles. Meanwhile, Donald smiled in relief as his hands gently roamed his girlfriend’s back, enjoying the smooth touch of her body as she began playing with his short hair. It was Lyla Lay who helped Donald Duck gain self-confidence and who healed his broken heart and as a result, Donald swore to help Lyla and formed a strong bond with her. If only this moment could last forever.

But then, Lyla had a certain idea and grinned. She knew how to make it better. She suddenly broke the hug and, putting her hands on her hips, looked at her boyfriend and smirked.  
-Lyla?-he asked, sad that he was no longer hugging her-Is something wrong?  
-Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something.  
-Go ahead, I will answer.  
-Good, lean closer to me so that I will whisper it in your ear, then.  
The sailor did as he told and the journalist, upon leaning closer, whispered in his ear in seductive voice:  
-Woud you love to make love with me, Donald Duck?  
Upon hearing this, Donald’s face went red.  
-W-what? You want t-to have sex with m-me?  
When Lyla repeated her question, it took him a while to nod. Lyla then gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hand.  
-You won’t regret it.  
And before he could say something, the duo ended up running towards the cabin and as soon as Donald locked the door, Lyla jumped at him, pinned him against the floor and kissed him passionately.  
MMMPHhhHH, Donald moaned suprised by the intensity of the kiss and instinctivately tried to push her away, only for Lyla to invade his beak with her tongue and wrap her long, strong legs around his waist and arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. After few minutes of intense making out, Donald finally gave up and, consumed by his more primal and animalistic side, stood up, grabbed Lyla’s ass and roughly pinned her against the wall as they continued kiss each other. Lyla moaned loudly as her hands began roaming his chest, delighted by how raw and strong his muscular body was while he let his strong hands roam her legs, her buttocks and her flat, strong stomach. It was pleasant, but not enough.  
Donald eventually broke the kiss and took off his jumpsuit, leaving himself only in his black-and-yellow sailor shirt and blue boxers, which he also removed quickly thus leaving himself completely naked. At the same time, Lyla also took off her jumpsuit, leaving her in pink shirt (she was not waring a bra, much to Donald’s joy) and blue short jeans (alongside with red panties), which were also gone in a blink of eye. Just like that, she was also completely naked. Then, their eyes met and they gulped. They were going to have sex for the first time and it made them feel a little nervous. But Donald knew what to do. He walked towards his mate and, putting his hands on her cheeks, calmed her down.  
-Remember, Lyla. If you don’t want it, tell me. I won’t force myself. Just….  
She regained her cool and put her hands on his pectorals.  
-Don’t worry Donald. I have wanted it for a very long time. I want to claim you as my mate. And nobody is gonna stop me. I want you and you want me, we both know this.  
-So true.

And then, the duck and the droid slowly leaned closer and their beaks intervined again, at first slowly and tenderly, then roughly and passionately as Donald jumped at Lyla, pinned her to the bed and, without any warning, impaled his hard member deep inside her tight vagina. Just like that, both Donald and Lyla were no longer virgings.

For two seconds, neither of them said anything and only widened their eyes. But then, Lyla Lay screamed. No, she didn’t scream. She let out a loud, primal roar as she could feel her lover’s cock filling her entire womb and it gave her a huge satisfaction. Without any warning, she wrapped her athletic legs around Donald’s waist and pulled him so close to him that their thigs were now pressed against each other as his hands grabbed her wrists. Donald growled in deep, low voice, enjoying the painful warmth which engulfed his penis. When their bodies got accustomed, he started quickly thrusting himself with all his strength (for normal ducks it would be painful, but Lyla. Being a droid cop from the 23rd century wasn’t hurt, on the contrary, she loved it) as she responded by freeing her arms and pulling her mate into a tight hug so that their bodies were now glued together.  
They didn’t know how long they were fucking and they didn’t care. All that mattered to the copulating couple was how much they enjoyed being connected, with Donald thrusting himself deep inside Lyla’s womb and her roughly massaging his back and his six-pack. After hours of passionate lovemaking, Donald bit Lyla’s shoulder harshly and roughly, thus claiming her as his mate and lover, showing everyone that she belongs to him and only to him. The droid screamed in pain and pleasure and returned the favour by biting the hero’s shoulder, earning a loud roar from her mate and boyfriend. From now on, he belonged to her and only to her and it made her smile smugly. But then she widened her eyes as she could feel something hot in her belly. Shit, she thought, she was going to cum! Donald could also feel heat overwhelming his body and, frustrated, began fucking Lyla faster and stronger than ever before grabbing her head and kissing her passionately.  
Just few more thrusts, just a little longer. They didn’t want the lovemaking to end, both Donald and Lyla were now trapped in some kind of trance, thinking about nothing but their union as their bodies were now fucking each other rhytmically. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, she grabbed his head and invaded his beak with her tongue as her strong legs kept his short and muscular body glued to her own slender, metallic body, his balls kept slamming against her pussy and….

On exactly the same moment as the sun rose, Donald Duck let out a primal, deep roar as his hands grabbed Lyla Lay’s ass and his cock twitched before shooting a large dose of sperm which quickly filled his mate’s womb. This caused Lyla to scream loudly and animalistically as her vaginal muscles squizzed her mate’s member and soon she could feel a hot dose of black oil leaving her vagina and finding itself on Donald’s nether regions. After what seemed to be an eternity, Donald fell on top of Lyla, with his head landing between her breasts and she hugged him as they sighed in exhaustion, painfully aware of the fact that Donald’s hard penis was still trappen in Lyla’s vagina. Eventually, to the great relief of droid and duck, their orgasm vanished and he gently removed his member from her body and the two fell on the floor. She grabbed his hand with her hand, they looked each other and, before the exhaustion won, they smiled in happiness and joy. Not bothering to put on any clothers, the two lovers sat on the bed and, hugging each other for warmth, fell asleep.


End file.
